Jauren:is it over
by meganemily13
Summary: when joey and lauren end will they ever be happy and be together again? summary not very good read inside for more! also R
1. Chapter 1

**Jauren! Is it over...**

just to say this is probaly terrible and its probaly only going to have a few chapters but this is the first thing im writing up here and im a bit apprehensive but leave me a review and tell me what you think!

It had been about a year since joey and lauren had first got together and finally everyone had had accepted there relationship although Dot was still unhappy and struggling to come to terms with it.

**Laurens pov**

"joey" I shouted as I walked in to the front room of number 23 where alice joey and kat lived "hes just gone to work love" kat answered "well when he comes in will you tell him to call me its urgent please" I said polietly trying to hide the fear in my voice " why, whats wrong?" kat said curiously " look just tell him to call, ok! please?" I said in a ferm tone coming across probally as a moody bitch.

Once again as I walked across the square I saw lucy eyeing up joey who was unloading a delievery at the R&R I sighed and headed home to find Abi and jay snogging on the sofa "ugh abi take it some where else" I said with my face screwed up in disgust "i have to watch you kiss joey all the time and I think you would agree that is more discusting" abi said in her cheekiest voice "whatever" I said leaving the room walking upstares. As I entered me and abi's bedroom my phone rang I looked and answered when I saw joeys name appear across the screen

"alright, whats wrong kat text saying you were in a right state earlier" "joey we have a problem" "what is it babe?" joey said very concerned "well I missed my period and have been throwing up for the past for the past 3 mornings, and no I have'nt drunk in about two months" "are you trying to say your.."

"yeah I think im pregnant"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**any suggestions will be appreciated chapter two**

"lauren are you serious" "yeah" joey hung up and before I could think there was a thud at the door and I heard mum opening "oh hello darli..." mum couldn't get a chance to finish her sentence joey had come running up the stairs and into my room

"did you do a test?" he said with his big brown eyes staring down at me, scared "no im going to though, joey I have one in my bag I was so scared I was a right cow to kat earlier and" I was cut of by joey pressing his lips against mine as it started to get heated I pulled away and informed him how thats how we got ourselfs into this mess in the first place

laurens pov

I got the pregnancy test and me and joey went into the bathroom at his house in which he shares with alice and kat, I did the test and we were just waiting for the result.

During those few moments I wasn't thinking about any of the bad views of having a baby I was just thinking about me joey and that little person that we made out of passion, love and desire. I was snapped out of this trance when joey read out the result,

"negative" he said with a sigh of relief and that sexy trademark grin of his became in those few moments a smile of evil to me I looked at him with tears filling my eyes "i kinda wanted that baby" I said crying "lauren dont be silly you cant be a mother" he said a look of resentment pulling across his face after realising what he just said, regretting that those words had slipped out of his mouth he could tell I was pissed. For once, I was speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I could not believe what joey had just said

"lauren babe, I...I" "get out, get out right now" i said completely repulsed by him at that moment

joey left and I found comfort the only way I knew how THE BOTTLE I went to the liquor cabnet in the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of vodka, returned to the living room sat on the sofa and just drank

joeys pov

I couldnt believe what I had just said. I felt awful I didnt mean it like that I meant that she is too young, she has college ,mates she doesnt want to throw all that away!

I found alice at number and told her everything "joey she probaly just upset hurt shocked, just give her time ok" alice exclaimed "thanks al" I said giving a small smile

abi's pov

I was having a stresful day with all my exams my biology exam was really playing on my mind. Getting home that evening was the only thing getting me through was thinking about a nice warm bath and ordering a pizza or just going to bed but when I came home something was awaiting me

"LAUREN!" I shouted walking in to find a pool of vomit a drunk lauren a smashed up living room and an empty vodka bottle lying on the chair. I tried to pull her away put she just slaped me nan came in on time though to pull her away and march her upstairs to bed.

When I took a closer look there was a medicare bag with a reciept of a pregnancy test inside I went upstairs to tell nan when I realised she and lauren were in the bath room nan holding her hair back as she vomited into the loo. From the doorway I noticed the box of the pregnancy test and the stick on the edge of the bath. I started to inform nan about the pregnancy test as lauren went to bed

Joeys pov

I really wanted to see lauren I was hoping she would of calmed down by now and we could talk properly.

I walked up the steps of number 5 and knocked abi answering the door "oh look who it is" abi said

I already figured that she knew "you know then I take it" "yes joey and its so wrong what if she got pregnant are you that thick I mean do you not use protection" "alright abs thats enough" says cringing that I was having this conversation

Laurens pov

I heard joey and abi talking and I dont know if it was the alcohol in my system or just the anger , came doen stairs pushing and hitting joey and shouting abuse.

Nan came down to pulled us apart and told joey where the door was while putting me back to bed in my state "what will your mum think when she gets home lauren" Nan said seriously "dont care" not sounded very convincing just as I said that "hello anyone in you would not believe the day I had mum said laughing" arriving home "nor ours" abi said as mum looked shocked staring at the state of her sitting room. Abi started filling her in about my antics mum getting angry and storming up the stairs to me shouting down telling abi to collect oscar from jacks also telling nan to go downstairs so me and her could have a little chat...

Running out of ideas help!


	4. Chapter 4

leave a review of what you think thanks for reading so far

Chapter 4

the 'little' chat

tanya walked into laurens room and closed the door "mum" lauren said looking scared

"lauren what have I told you about being safe" "it wasn't like that" I thinkwe both knowitwas like that lauren what other way could it of been you gonna give me the whole 'it broke' speech or "mum" tanya was cut of by lauren looking uncomfrtable "lauren I told you to be safe" "ino but I love joey mum and we are going to sleep with each other its what you do" "oh darling ino but the thought is still in my mind telling me its wrong saying he is your cousin its not rite and thought of you to having sex well im sure you can understand its its not...healthy" " no no I dont understand and I cant understand im not pregnant and even if I was joey wouldnt want it he basically said that I would be a terrible mum" lauren said in a bitchy/sad tone "oh darling you will be a great mum so loving and caring and good hearted but when your older and with someone thats not your cousin "you still dont get it ikinda wanted that baby and joey didnt the great guy that I thought loved me and wanted a future with me didnt in fact he was relieved he didnt" oh come here" mum saidpulling me into a hug "im sure he does it just well you know hes just probaly not ready" mum assured me

laurens pov

later me and mum came down stairs to a now semi cleanliving room mesobering up after my half an hour sleep my brawl with joey and the conversation about safe sex with my mum

Oscar was watching spider man and nan and abi was in the kitchen when me and mum walked in they both gave me dirty looks

"alright" "Sobered up then" "yeah" "Good" was me and nans convo

"so anyone for another cuppa" was mums question after we sat in silence for 15 minutes "no thanks love" nan replied wilst me and abi just nodded no

"its not just that hes your cousin" nan added breaking the silence after tanyas earlier question

"what is he too fit" I joked noone finding it funny "it was a joke" although he is fit I mumbled under my breath " so what else is it" I asked in a more serious note "i seem to be the only one that cares but he is 7 years older than her 7 years wiser" "thats not a problem nan" lauren shrugged off "well now that your nan mentioned it I suppose it is I never considered that since the issue was well you know the cousin thing" mum said cringing slightley "no it is not" I said putting my defences up "hes 25 your 18 he has had more life experience than you he had been an adult 7 years longer than you he knows more and is a player lauren hes been with half of the square and flirted with the other half since he got here ok and he acted the way he did because he dosent want any commitment he just wants sex lauren thats all they ever want hes only with you cause its a challenge nothing more nothing less" nan said abi just putting in her bit "jays not like that he doesnt just want sex" I was getting crabbed and snapped at abi "yeah he dosent get any thats why mother theresa" I got up and stormed out non of us realising that oscar was standing at the door to the kitchen he came in and asked tanya "mummy what is sex?" everyone was shocked and didnt know what to say.

I put on my coat and stormed out of the house going to sitt in the gardens

next chapter up later R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

This is only a short chapter to show tanyas thoughts when lauren left

Chapter 5

abi was in her room and mum went to the vic. God that was awkward I had to tell oscar to go to his room poor little soul all confused.

I didnt want to tell lauren this but sharon told me how flirty joey was with the female customers and I was not pleased yeah he can flirt but not when he tells my daughter that he loves her. lauren should dump him hes not worth all the pain but wait a minute did she already because she was pissed at the way he acted and told him to leave I bet it takes him less than a week to sleep with someone else. joey was a good guy I guess but

** was her daughters cousin **

** was older than her by 7 years **

** was a player **

why am I being so mean to joey oh yeah thats rite! (Lauren and him)

I was so stressed with everything oscar mum lauren max and kirsty getting together my darling abi was so good lauren is a real tear away I hope her aand joey have broken up all I want s for them to break up their not good for each other. He should get back with lucy or something all I know is he cant keep it in his pants. I better make the dinner now, oh no more washing oh surprise laurens oh and joeys boxers oh god uggh!

keep reviewing update tomarra again maybe!

Megan-emily Xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the wait!

Chapter 6

laurens pov

it was sitting in the gardens when I heard a fimiliar voice

"hello stranger" a voice called

"Oh my god what are you doing here"

"came to see lucy"Peter said.

"thats nice, if you want to know where she is shes in the caf,got to run we'll meet up for a drink later" A little later I saw joey " what do you want" I said bitterily as I saw him staring at me peter and lucy having a drink in the vic he shouted over to me " who is he your new boyfriend!" I stared at him with disbelief. " I dont know what you are talking about!" I shouted back feeling really confused. " oh you know your little boyfriend the one your having a nice little drink and chat with?! saw you with him in the gardens really flirtasious" " oh what you were spying on me? if you must know he's lucys brother! and what would you care we're not even together!" I think at this point the whole vic was listening in and staring. all I want now is a nice bottle of cold vodka.

Joeys pov

I cant belive it shes flirting with another guy I mean come on we had a small fight it doesnt mean you meet another guy. Hes lucys brother. lucy told me some stuff about him before and I know he used to go out with lauren and I dont think I really like him we had another argument and I think the whole vic heard I shouted some words and she shouts back " if you must know thats lucys brother peter and what would you care were not even together"of course I care I still love her but something about this guy isnt sitting right with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Keeping leaving reviews runningout of ideas

chapter 7

laurens pov

it had been about 2 months since me and joey had broken up. And he was seeing this girl he was working with at r&r . I was pissed he obviously didnt love me that much or else he wouldnt of hopped intobed with the first girl he met becaause of this I decided to give me and peter another go.

I was walking down the market when I seen joey and his bitchy girlfriend kerri enter R&R

I wanted to go and glote about how much I loved peter even though that wasnt true

joeys pov

I was only with kerri beause lauren made it clear that we are never getting back together...like ever

I wanted lauren so bad and being with kerri didnt fell rightyeah she was attractive but nothing compares to lauren nothing

I cant count the many times that I tried to tame myself from punching peter in the face.

Laurens pov

me peter tyler whitney and lucy got ready and headed to the R&R they didn't know I had a secret motive for going to see joey I still loved him.

We all walked in and peter and tyler went to get our drinks kerri served them I didnt know where joey was. When we were all in deep conversation slurping our drinks I excused myself and headed

for the bathroom just as I was about to enter I saw him

"alright" I asked him

"yeah you"

"fine"

"yeah whoo u here with"

"the girls tyler and peter"

"why you with him"

"why you with her"

"im on the rebound" joey said sarcasticlly with that cheeky grin

"yeah well I gotta go"

I walked into the bathroom oh god I didnt want anything more then to be with him, kiss him, make love...no I couldnt he was with her thinking of him having sex with her her doing the things I should be doing no it didnt feel right I had to stop this I need to get backto them I washed my hands and walked back to my frinds the sexual tension in the room between me and joey was unreal

me and him shared lustful looks the hole night as the night closed and he went home with heri wished it was him leaving with me.


	8. Chapter 8

have not mentioned dot yet so here is a a small part of what she might think! dots pov Lauren and Joey. max and kirsty. abi and jay. tanya and oscar. all lost souls i blame max he started all this ok so max is supposed to be happy with kirsty but all i can see is him so troubled his kids so troubled his umm his tanya troubled abi i suppose is doing fine lauren .oh god lauren so confused so odd. she used to be a good little girl very fiesty very strong but er since her mum got cancer she is very... messed up she needs God's help she needs to get over the death of her uncle. i think that is why he finds comfort in joseph umm joey but the girl is an alcoholic has an attitude problem and is compelling christ with being with her cousin i dont want her to be as hopeless as her father. i need to pull this family together. disclaimer sorry if there is a lot of mistakes im doing this update onmy kindle as my laptop is broken i didn't mention dot so i thought i should talk about her before she comes into the next few chapters but please R&R thanks for all the support! there will be a few more of these chapters where its peoples point of view (pov) next chapter up tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9

sorry about spelling mistakes!

chapter 9

Laurens pov

me and peter was walking down the market when we bumped into joey more specifically peter bumping into joey

"oh sorry mate" peter exclaimed i knew that if at any moment joey lost his anger peter would be a goner. peter wasnt weak or stick thin it was just joey was taller, braver and more muscular.

"yeah, well watch where your going next time" i said getting angry at joey for talking to peter that way, just cause i didn't love peter didn't mean i wanted joey walking all over him.

"i don't have time to fight with you and your little boyfriend Lauren"

"ugh well don't talk to him like that and we wont have a problem!"

"hoy what you going to do about it "

"don't talk to Lauren that way" peter shouted now pushing Lauren behind him trying to act like he was a force to be reckoned with.

joey sniggered and punched him right in the face shaking his fist about to walk off he got one in return from peter soon fists was fighting obviously joey was winning everyone watching jack and Alfie heard the commotion and came out to try to break it up WHAT AN EPIC FAIL Kerri came over telling joey that peter wasnt worth it and to leave this got me angry so i wigged him me getting a furious punch in the mouth it instantly swelling and blood coming out oh now the bitch fight was on i pulled her to the ground and smacked her in the face her using her dumb bimbo false nails to tear right down mine.

finally dad jack Alfie and a few others broke it up and with nothing left to say Kerri took joey and walked away almost scratch free you could tell she had been around just in the same sort of way Kirsty had been she just had that whore of a look about her, elsewhere me and peter was wrecked, me a busted lip and a black eye as well a i think a twisted ankle and peter looked like he needed to go to a&e i knew now at this stage joey WAS jealous!

me dad and Lucy took peter to a&e where he got cleaned up and some painkillers returning home with dad after saying my goodbyes to lucy and peter .i went straight to bed as dot was in the living room preaching about how god doesnt want us hurting others (showing their family up by brawling the street basically) as soon asmy head hit the pillow i was fast asleep

gonna update every 2 days now! hopefully get next chapter Kerri and joeys pov up later if not friday! thanks for the reviews keep reading anything you would like to see happen in the story just leave a review saying what and ill try and work it in for you thanks

meganemily Xxx


	10. Chapter 10

So so sorry for late update been really busy so going to upload 2 chapters now

thanks for reviews!

chapter 10

joeys pov

I woke up the next morning with lauren ringing in my mind 'she really didnt love me she had moved on she was sticking up for him she loved him' I kind of hated kerri for hurting lauren, I didnt know what happened lauren, usually she would of put you in hospital if you even looked at her wrong! There was too much on my mind I had to get out...

later that day when I was walking through the square I saw lauren walking with peter really pleased when I had seen what I had done to his face(i practically rearranged it) not so pleased when I seen lauren her arm hooked through his.

"nice face" I commented sarcastically when walking past them on my way to the club

laurens pov

my glanced after joey he was so pleased with his fist work to peters face, somehow peter didnt notice me checking out his bum I mean I was tilting my head and everything it was pretty obvious. I snapped myself out of my trance and motioned peter to come on really relieved that he didnt notice but I was also unaware that someone else did...

DAH DAH DAH!(dont ask what that is about)


	11. Chapter 11

Like promised another chapter!

Guest thanks for your idea im thinking about it!

Chapter 11

laurens pov

I had no idea that someone was following me until I entered my house about to close the door when they or should I say she was there

"what do you want abi?"

"lauren ino"

" and what exactly do you know"

"lauren ino how you still want joey."

"no I dont"

"I saw you checking him out"

" NO I WASNT "

" you cant deny it"

"theres nothng to deny...and even if I did which I dont he is with that cow"

"so you dont mind then that your going to live the rest of your days unhappy over one stupid thing he said"

"you dont understand"

"yes I do! If I broke up with jay everytime he said something stupid we still wouldnt be together! Now **Stop** being a winey, bitchy drunk, drama queen get off your ass and stop sulking and make things right between you and not _your _cousin but the boy you love"

"yeah yeah your right abs im going to go get my man!"

"REALLY! Im right i've never been told that before I thought that afteri called you a drunk bitchy drama queen I would of got slapped!"

I laughed at abbey "you would have if It wasnt all true now ifyou dont mind I have to get the guy im in love with!"

"bye lauren good luck"

and with that I was off heading to R&R to do some serious flirting!

Leave a review it would mean a lot to me also any ideas leave them there to! update again on thursday!

MeganEmily Xxx


	12. Chapter 12

So sorry about the late updates! Thanks so much for the kind reviews im glad you are all enjoying this story. It seems a lot of you want Lauren to get pregnant so that is where im going with this story!

chapter 12

Lauren headed out and over to R&R where wilst walking in instintly seen kerri at the bar

"well well well look who it is"kerri sneered "no peter tonight?" I really wanted to hit her

"no and im glad to see your bruises have cleared up or can you just not see them through all that slap" I replied back giving her the same attitude"

"oh please I practically smushed you you slapper"kerri replied

"Kerri!"sharon arned from across the bar just walking in with joey oh god he looked sexy! "oh lauren darling im so sorry here have a drink on the house" sharon appoligised

I took my free drink and sat in the corner waiting for kerri to go on her break so I could make my move on joey 10 minutes later she did and I swooped in

"hi" was all I started with I was going to ease into it

"alright lauren"

"so then having fun behing that bar"

"yeah yeah having the time of my life,so what do you want"

"im just talking"

"wheres the muppet"

"oh peter yeah we're broke up"ok so we were going to break up

"oh" joey looked delighted

"dont have to look so happy about it"

"oh no not at all me and him are best mated I should go round and comfort him"

"ok" we both sniggered at his sarcasim

"why did we fall out joey"

"because you were being silly"

"oh my fault was it"

"yeah"

"then um how about I make it up to you...?"

"Lauren stop you broke up with me you didnt want me"

"well its a girls porogitive to change to her mind" I said very suggestively

" im with kerri and I want to be with kerri"

"that would of sounded believable if you werent mentally undressing me"

"no im not!"

"sure anyway everyone is out at mine and umm that offer still stands for making it up to you so i'll see you later" I turned away before I gave him the chance to reply. I was just hoping he would come and I kind of lied there was people in it just sounded better if no one was there, I just hoped that mum nan oscar and abi was in bed so me and joey could have the living room.

**Hope you enjoy where this is going and thanks for the reviews for this idea about lauren getting pregnant leave a review for any ideas you have or to just tell me what you think it would mean a lot to me! I'll update soon**

**MeganEmilyXxx**


	13. Chapter 13

So sorry for late updates! thanks for the reviews

this is only a quick update

chapter 13

joeys pov

I made my way over to a supposed empty number 5 and knocked the door

"joey you came"

"why you whispering"

"there all in bed"

"you told me noone was in"

"well I had to tell you something to get you here"

"cheers for that lauren and I only came to say that im with kerri you changed into someone thats not going to cheat and you disgust me if you think that thats what I would do"

I turned and walked away to number 23 lauren shouted after me but I walked on I didnt want to be in a relationship with no trust anymore.

Laurens pov

I closed the door walked to the kitchen got the bottle of vodka entered the sitting room and drank till I feel asleep.

I'll deffo try to update more often

review please

the real drama starts about chapter 15 so all this is the lead up!

MeganEmilyXxx


	14. Chapter 14

I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating as often as I would like but I can't as my laptop is broken I am writing this from my kindle and that is almost impossible! but once again thanks for the reviews and I Will update as soon as I get a new laptop on Thursday


End file.
